


John Chesterton: Time Lord

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds out something about Ian and Barbara's son. Spoilers for <em>When a Good Man Goes to War</em> and <em>Let's Kill Hitler</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Chesterton: Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by hhertzof

"How did you do that?" the Doctor asked, his tone suspicious and his bearing intimidating.

Johnny held his hands up, away from the console and backed away, wide-eyed. "The TARDIS told me." He sounded amazed. "You never said it could do that," he accused his parents, who'd followed him into the TARDIS, fearing the Doctor was going to kidnap their son.

"She doesn't," the Doctor answered before anyone else could get a word in. "Unless..." He turned on Ian and Barbara. "You two had sex on the TARDIS."

Ian coughed and spluttered; Barbara, blushing, slapped him on the back.

The Doctor folded his arms and advanced on the couple. "And Johnny here was born nine months later."

"It was more like eight and a..." Ian broke off at the look from his wife.

"So you did." He spun around to point at Johnny. "You're a Time Lord."

Johnny shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"He's human," Barbara protested.

"Of course he is. Never said he wasn't." The Doctor flicked a couple of switches and turned a dial. "Exposure to the vortex creates Time Lords. And Time Lord babies if they're conceived while the TARDIS is in flight." He stared at Ian and Barbara, who looked away, embarrassed. The Doctor turned back to the console to pull a lever with a flourish. The familiar sounds of the TARDIS dematerialising soon followed.

"Doctor, you can't just take off." Ian took a step forward, worried, but managing not to sound panicked.

"If I knew bringing a man and a woman on board at the same time would cause this many problems, I'd never have done it." He frowned as he stopped to think. "I wonder how many of the others have children." He made a face at the idea.

Ian ignored the Doctor, as he often did when he wasn't making sense. "But you can't control where we go."

"Of course I can," he said, offended, as they landed. "You three stay here." Then he opened the doors and strode out of the TARDIS before anyone else could catch him.

Johnny started after him, but Ian caught his arm just as Johnny reached the doors. "You don't know what's out there."

"It's a car park," Johnny said, sounding unimpressed.

Ian frowned. "What?" He stood beside his son and peered outside. Johnny was right, it was a car park. And unless there was an identical one elsewhere in the universe, it was the car park by their local shops.

Barbara joined him at the door. "There's Maud from number three." She was on her way out of the supermarket, shopping bags in each hand and in danger of looking straight at them at any minute.

Ian stepped back, out of Maud's line of sight, pulling Barbara and Johnny with him.

"Dad," Johnny complained, pulling out of Ian's grasp.

"If anyone sees us you'll end up having to answer questions about why you were coming out of a police box. Believe me, it's far better to just deny all knowledge." With that, Ian pushed the doors shut, so Maud wouldn't be tempted to see what was inside.

Johnny sighed, seeing the truth in that. "But what does being a Time Lord mean?"

Ian and Barbara looked at each other. Barbara shrugged and Ian was left to answer the question. "I don't know." He was worried about that one himself. "You'll have to ask the Doctor when he comes back."

Johnny went back to examine the console and the Doctor returned a minute later, grinning. "Now there'll be no more Time Lord babies. One per companion should do it." He plonked a box of condoms down on the console with a grin.


End file.
